Magocrat (3.5e Prestige Class)
Magocrat Magocrat are magic rulers, they are powerful magic-users who rule over or oppress nearby towns or settlements. The more powerful Magocrats are even known to lead entire kingdoms, or at the highest level, entire planar empires. Magocrats are masters of the many magical arts. Their archaic abilities are truly legendary and easily able to overpower the magical abilities of others. Becoming a Magocrat Class Features All of the following are class features of the Magocrat. : At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a magocrat, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Ex): The Magocrat is a renowned magic-user, she attract magicians and warlocks from all over the globe. The Magocrat gain a bonus on her leadership score for the purpose of attracting Arcane-user followers equal to the highest spell level she can cast (+10 with Epic Spells). (Su): The Magocrate presence is mighty, every creature with 10ft./Magocrat level of the Magocrat are Enthralled, caster level equal to the Magocrate caster level. A Magocrat may suppress or resume this ability as a free action. (Su): The Magocrat is an expert in magic, her studies enlarged her already large power. She gain a bonus spell slot for all spell levels she can cast. At 5th level the Magocrate may try to Maximize a spell as a full round action. With a successful spellcraft DC, the spell is instantly maximized as the metamagic feat. This ability take no extra slot. The spellcraft DC is Spell Level x 10. If the check fail, the spell slot is lost and the magocrat take 2d6 magical damages/Spell Level. Epic Spells cannot be maximized in this way. (Ex): At 4th level, the Magocrat body became partly magic, she gain 25% Fortification and is now immune to disease and poison. The Magocrat only need to drink and eat once per month to survive. A Magocrat only need to rest 2 hour per night to gain the benefit of 8 hours. (Ex): At 6th level, the Magocrat cease to age. She revert any penalty she took before but still keep the bonus from ageing. She now no longer need to sleep, drink, eat or even breath but may do so if she desire. Campaign Information Playing a Magocrat Combat: Magocrat are caster, like normal wizards and sorcerer their places is with other arcane spellcaster. Advancement: Magocrat are powerful magic user, most of them were either sorcerer or wizard. Resources: Magocrat lead communities or even entire countries. Sometime a council of magocrat lead a country. Magocrat in the World Magocrat are made to be NPC, many of the PrC ability should stay away from the players. NPC Reactions: NPC who despite magic react badly to a magocrate. Magic-user react in favor of the magocrat, they are renowned magic-user and respect them as upper class spellcaster. Chaotic being often despite magocrat since they tend to represent law. Lawful people likewise respect magocrat since they are the authority. Magocrat Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research magocrat to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Magocrat in the Game Magocrats are leaders, powerful mages, Sorcerer King or even a benevolent wizard protecting a small community. They don't tend to adventure much, preferring to study magic in their tower or land. Magocrat are mostly NPC, rare are player who are ready to protect a settlement or lead a kingdom. Adaptation: Magocrat are lords of magic, they are easy to adapt in a game where magic exist. Otherwise the class don't really work. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON EL whatever: COMING SOON ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting Category:User Leziad